Nameless Hero
The Nameless Hero is the protagonist of both Risen and Risen 2: Dark Waters. ''He also appears as a non-playable character in Risen 3: Titan Lords, located on Calador. ''Risen Inquisitor Mendoza attempted to fight a huge titan at sea, but found that his magic was unable to stop it. Seeing his efforts were for naught, he teleported off the ship. The titan unleashed huge waves, destroying the boat. The Nameless Hero and Sara ended up stranded on the island of Faranga, the only survivors of the attack. The Nameless Hero — referred to as "the Castaway" because of recent events — attempted to find others to help him and Sara recover from their ordeal. After reaching Harbour Town, he met Patty, the daughter of the infamous pirate Captain Steelbeard. He decided to join one of three factions (Bandit / Mage / Inquisition) on Faranga in order to better understand the current events. Apparently recently temples had risen from the ground, releasing various creatures, such as ghouls and skeletons. .|left]] When it looks like all is lost, Lord Ursegor revealed that his armor and weapons are the only way to conquer the Titans. The Nameless Hero searched for the pieces of the Titan Lord armor and weapon. After rebuilding the Titan armor and obtaining the weapon, the nameless hero is ready to take on the Fire Titan. He defeats Inquisitor Mendoza and uses his monocle to do battle with the Fire Titan. Winning the battle against the Fire Titan, the Nameless Hero knew the battle had just begun, and set off in the Titan Lord armor, Titan weapon in hand, to fight the other Titans. But of course, Patty is interested in finding her father, Captain Gregorius Steelbeard, and obtaining the treasure he has hidden away. Between ''Risen and Risen 2 The Inquisition is weakened during the years that follow. Magic is banned as too dangerous, and the Titan Lord armor and weapon are left to sink in the sea. Even the monocle turned out to be cursed: once removed, the Nameless Hero lost his eye. He is also regarded with suspicion by those around him because of his former use of magical items. Feeling abandoned and realizing men are losing the battle against the Titans, he regularly descends into a bottle of rum. Risen 2 Inquisition leadership is divided on how to deal with the Titans. The Crystal Fortress, the last outpost on the old continent, is only safe for as long as Ursegor and Ismael are fighting each other. Most people have fled across the Southern Seas to various islands or another continent to escape the destruction. In addition to uncertainty about how long the fortress of Caldera will stand, a new threat has arisen. Mara, a Water Titan, has unleashed a Kraken upon the Southern Seas. .]] Inquisition leadership is divided on how to deal with the Titans. Some believe it wise to strike a deal with Mara to prevent annihilation, while others want to fight down to the last man. Among the military, zealots like Commandant Sebastiano will follow orders strictly, even if it means getting those around him killed. But even among his own men, doubt and fear are creeping in. When the Kraken sinks a ship off the coast of Caldera, the Nameless Hero is sent to the beach to look for crew. When the sole survivor, Patty Steelbeard, comes ashore, she explains to the Nameless Hero and Commandant Carlos that there is a weapon rumored to be able to defeat the monster. Although initially skeptical, Carlos sends Patty and the Nameless Hero on the ''Black Betty to contact her father, Captain Steelbeard. They reach the Inquisition outpost on Tacarigua and prepare to head for the Pirates' Den, a small town on the northern coast. Disguised as a pirate, the Nameless Hero and Patty find Captain Steelbeard anchored at the Pirates' Den docks. Steelbeard believes other pirate captains — Slayne, Crow, and Garcia — have sold out the rest of humanity by making deals with the Water Titan. He agrees to help Patty and the Nameless Hero destroy Mara, but dies before he can reveal the location of an artifact he himself had hidden: the Earth Amulet. Patty and the Nameless Hero track down each pirate captain to obtain artifacts needed to fight Mara: the Titan Harpoon from Captain Crow; the Sacrificial Knife from Captain Slayne; and the Thief's Bone Hand from Captain Garcia. After a lengthy journey to find Steelbeard's artifact as well, they head to the Water Temple. A fight with the Kraken along the way reveals that the monster is actually Mara herself, in another form. Upon reaching the island where the temple is located, the crew (gathered during the previous journeys) fight a group of minions, allowing the Nameless Hero to reach the temple and defeat Mara using the artifacts gathered. Deep Silver describes him as follows: :You are a brave, self-confident warrior. Misunderstood by the world, yet prepared for any danger. You fled your native island of Gaurus some time ago, but fate intervened and your boat was devoured by the sea. It flushed you out onto a small island named Faranga, where you freed the inhabitants from the raging Fire Titans. :After the events on Faranga there was not much that you could do. Alone, in a world without hope, you joined the Inquisition and fled the Titans with them. You had every hope that you could evade the Titans. However, with your armour and your weapons lying at the bottom of the ocean, you have failed to find any peace. You realise that you cannot shun your responsibilities. You were the one who defeated the Titan on Faranga and it is you who must give the people fresh hope. Between Risen 2 and Risen 3 Very little is known about what happened to the Nameless Hero after defeating Mara. At the end of Risen 2, some dialog during the closing credits of the game suggests he planned to continue the life of a pirate alongside Patty. In Risen 3, it is revealed he is on an unknown quest, making it likely events interfered with his plans. Patty now travels with her half-brother instead of him, so it can be assumed the Nameless Hero is currently unable to continue his planned life of piracy. It is only a matter of speculation as to whether he and Patty had a falling out, he plans to return to a pirate's life after his current mission, or he returned to the Inquisition after all instead of remaining a pirate. Risen 3 .]] By the time events unfold in ''Risen 3, the Nameless Hero — now called Nameless One — is found by Captain Steelbeard's Son on the east side of Calador, near a campfire surrounded by the corpses of many demons. The Nameless One describes his respect for how far the man has come. He mentions being on a quest, but indicates it is one he cannot discuss. He suggests the two of them might collaborate once the current crisis is solved. Finally, the Nameless One shares a drink with Steelbeard's Son before departing.Category:Characters Category:Risen 2 Characters